Separation
by electricblue1214
Summary: Those who aren't chosen are factionless, living on the streets. Nya doesn't want to be like them. But what happens when she finds out she's a separation? Will she ever learn to thrive in her new environment? Or will she fail trying?
1. Chapter 1

Separation

Chapter 1

There is only one cracked mirror in my house. I sit quietly as my mother trimms my hair, the long black locks falling to the ground. In our district, I'm only allowed to look once every six months. "Done, Nya," she says softly. A lot of things can happen in six months.

My reflection seems as if it's changed. My dull, brown eyes and features are still quite the same, but I'm taller and thinner. It seems my mother had a hard time to control herself seeing how my black hair falls down to just my shoulders. The ponytail seems to fit just fine. "Thanks," I say, sneaking another glance at the mirror. Vanity is not important in my faction, yet they recommend we keep mirrors in every household. She smiles at my curiosity. "Today's the day,"

She's right. Today is when we take our skill test for factions. Every sixteen-year-old just like me has to take it. Ninjago is split into five factions, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, and Elemental. My family lives in the elemental faction. The lifestyle here I find is quite monotone, but it's for our own selflessness. Humbility and selflessness are the virtues they teach here.

My mother walks down with me to breakfast, where Kai and my father already sit. After that, Kai and I walk to the bus stop in silence.

"Nya!" a brunette calls. It's our neighbor, Jade. She and her brother, Cameron, look nothing alike, just like Kai and me. Most people in the faction either has black hair or is a brunette. They're dressed in the same green uniforms as us.

Kai and me our in the same year. He's not much older than me, not even by six months. Like my mother, he has the talent of selflessness. He just gave up his seat to a middle aged Earth man without even thinking, and I despise him for that.

The five factions all go to one school. It's a tall building, once where the Overlord's headquarters stood. "You ready for today, Nya?" my brother asks softly. I nod. The skill test can either make or break you. He hugs me before he heads off to advanced math, and I go to faction history.

"Out of my way, bitch," a fire boy demands, shoving me down. People look my way, and I already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. No one helps, perhaps because the tension between factions is too high. People despise each other, apparently trying to live in a perfect world.

XXXXXXXXX

The tests begin before noon, cutting our classes in half. I really hate this, the nervous tension. We wait in the room, people calling names ten at a time. They go in reverse alphabetical order, so I'm close to last. I am put between Kai and Jade, my hands sweaty and my throat seems filled with sawdust. Twenty people stand before me. Ten;Nine. They call Kai and cut off right before me.

My brother comes out, dumbfounded and shaken. We're not supposed to reveal our results, for it can cause you to become factionless right away. My eyebrows say what my words can't. He just shakes me off and heads back to class.

My name is the first one called. I stand, a lump rising to my throat. Which faction will I end up in?

A Lightning woman with ivory hair stands before me. "Hello, Nya," she greets kindly, "I'm Gail. Please sit down so we may start your skill test. The agony awaits. It feels uncomfortable having a stranger sticking wires to your head. "Close your eyes," she orders.

XXXXXXXX

I feel as if I'm jolted into a different world. A table stands before me bearing two items, a small fish or a gruesome dagger. Gail stands before me as well. "Pick one," she says. I shake my head in confusion. "Very well," she states, "Have it your way,"

Now my mind jolts me to a different room. Pitch black with only a spotlight. There stands a wild tiger. It sees me and charges. There is nothing to protect me. I feel so helpless. It seems as if I've been running for hours, and the overgrown cat seems it has no way of running out of energy.

I trip and fall, my ankle throbbing in pain. I have no way out of this now. The cat approaches me predator-like, as if I'm going to die a gruesome death. It is over me now, jaw open wide, but then it sticks out its pink tongue and licks my face repeatedly. It's kind. I stroke the striped fur, glad I survived. Oh my gosh. I really want to wake up now.

Gail isn't done yet. A little girl appears now, holding a dagger. The tiger immediately senses the danger and bolts towards her, the girl screaming for her life. I want to stop it, but a glass barrier is set up between us. I don't think Gail would do anything no matter how hard I scream.

XXXXXXXXXX

I finally wake up and see the wires removed from my head. Gail sits there, furiously typing on her computer. Her face is grim. "Nya," she sighs, "You have to promise not to say anything, okay," I nod my head in agreement. She takes a deep breath. "You. Are. A. Separation, and that's a very dangerous thing," she says. I know what that is. And I know that means trouble. Holy crap.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in forever. I just got so obsessed with Divergent, and I had to practice really hard for a competition, which I got first place in! Yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't really had the time. We also had to shoot a short film for another class, and I got put with my best friends, and a girl I really despise. She's a bitch. For Literature, we had to create a presentation. I've just been so busy.**

**Standardized testing goes on this week so I think I can update a bit more. Anyways, bye for now!**

**-electricblue1214**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Nya," she sighs, "You have to promise not to say anything, okay," I nod my head in agreement. She takes a deep breath. "You. Are. A. Separation, and that's a very dangerous thing," she says. I know what that is. And I know that means trouble. Holy crap._

"Go home," Gail demands, "I'll tell them the serum made you sick," "So they were inconclusive?" I ask, "Are you sure this isn't some mistake?!" "Look, kid, I don't know what else to do. I'll put in your results manually, but you can not tell anyone, you hear? Not even your parents. I'll say your result was Elemental, got it?" I nod my head in fear. This woman seems to terrify me. "Use the back door," she replies.

* * *

I take the long way home, knowing my father would get suspicious if I was home early. I stroll by the factionless, those who do not fit into society, mostly janitors, sanitation enjeneers, and construction workers. They live on the streets, starving, bony, and thin. My mother takes us here almost every week to feed them. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me," a little girl asks, "Do you have anything I can eat?

I take out a pack of dried fruit from my backpack. I hate it, but my mother makes me eat it anyway. The stuff is disgusting, but the girl takes it and eats with a apparent relish. "Thank you," she mumbles through a mouth of dried apples.

I get home earlier than I expected, five minutes to be exact. My mother doesn't seem to mind though, since she's reading a thick book. I do my homework in silence until my brother comes in, his face flushed and with a tint of color. One minute late. "Why are you late?" my mother questions, not looking away from her book, "Elementals are never late,"

"I-I was," he inhales taking sharp breaths, "helping Lloyd with a report," Lloyd is a good family friend. He's a bit younger than us, and he sticks out like a sore thumb in our faction. Blond hair, green eyes. He has the physical appearance of an Ice, but his personality is Elemental alone.

"Ok, well then start dinner. You and Nya's turn to cook," she says. We make our way to the kitchen, and bring out the utensils. Then we chop vegetables and meat in peace.

The damn silence is broken when he asks, "I know were not supposed to tell, but what were your results?" I set down the knife and turn to face him. "And if I were you tell you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?" I retort. "I know the serum didn't make you sick," he continues quickly after. Color rushes to my face. "Let's pretend we never had this conversation," I snap. That shuts him up and we go back to making our simple dinner recipe.

* * *

It becomes even more awkward when our father gets home. He is a government official and is the secretary for our city representative. Usually, he is the one that comes home and would talk about, well, everything. Each time I want to ask questions, but in our faction it is considered rude, so I keep my mouth shut.

My father talks about our representative. Our faction is also the governing faction, because we never think of ourselves and only of others.

Our representative is a man named Edward, or Ed for short. He and his wife, Edna, got divorced, which was a surprise to everyone because they got along so well. They had a son, Jay, but I've never met him in my life. I only know that he's two years older than me, and that he switched factions. He accused his father of abuse, and I can believe that since Ed isn't exactly the nicest person in the world.

Since this is probably my last day here, I ask a question. "What is the government like?" I murmur. My brother stares at me in pure shock and my parents chuckle. "It's alright, Kai. It's not the end of the world," my mother laughs, "Tell her,"

"Well, Nya," my father starts, "The Elementals are the heads of the government, while the Fire are the ones who ask for the new laws. They are always the ones to be furious when we veto them. Short tempered people, I must add. The Ice try to reinforce the rules we give them word for word, whereas the Earth make it as peaceful as possible," My brother listens intently, obviously wanting to hear more. We two would not dare to ask another question, but I do anyway.

"What about the Lightning?" I ask. My father sighs. "Well, considering this might be your last day at this house, I'll answer this question," he replies, "The Lightning don't have rules, and they don't follow them either. The only reason they're in the faction system is to protect. Might as well be factionless,"

I've always admired the Lightning. Free spirit, careless, brave, and great fighters. They're very active and hyper, nothing like my faction. We're not lazy, but we're calm.

After dinner, as we do the dishes, our parents come up to us. They're expressions are grim. "We just want you to know," my mother says, choking back tears, "that no matter what faction you choose, we're proud of you. Even if this your family, think of where you belong best," We hug our last embraces as a family and head off to bed.

I wish I knew which faction to choose.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! You guys know I'm terrible when it comes to updates. Who saw the movie? (I did like twice.) Anyways, I'm a busy person, so I try to update when I can. This is the only time I can. Bye**

**Have a good day/night!**

**~electricblue1214**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The choosing ceremony isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.

The next morning is probably my last in the Elemental district. I'm dressed up in my usual green dress that goes down to my knees, the long sleeves soaked with sweat. I am so nervous. The tension is killing me!

My family and I walk in silence to the building of justice. This is where the choosings take place. We get into perfectly straight, single-file lines, well, at least, the Elementals do. The Ice stand in groups, dressed into their white dresses, blazers, and dress pants as they discuss their important matters. The Earth stand in a circle, dressed in their black and tan, clapping along to the music they make. The Fire line up similar to us, but they converse about the latest buildup of technology or whatnot. But the Lightning are late.

As if on cue, the subway train comes by, and all the sixteen-year-olds jump out, the train not stopping. You can hear their whooping, yelling, and loud footsteps as they calm down from the adrenaline rush. I snicker at their immaturity, whereas the elders of the Elementals would scold them.

"Hey!" an Ice calls to an Elementals boy in line, "Is it true that you Elementals "give" your extra provisions to the factionless?" I recognize the boy. Zane. He's one of the most honest people in school, but not exactly the nicest. He always tends to speak his mind in a weird way, even when he's not supposed to. The boy nods his head.

"Well, I don't think you do. For all we know, you could just be keeping the food to yourselves, forcing the rest of us to live in poverty and starvation," he states, getting all up in the boy's face. The other Ice join him, nodding their heads in agreement. "You know what? I bet-"

"Cut the crap, Zane!" Kai shouts, surprising a few people. People turn their heads in our direction.

"What are you going to do about it? Help me?" he shoots back, the group behind him snickering. My brother shakes his head in disapproval. We ignore their teasing until the doors open.

We catch up with our parents as we make our way towards the seating arrangements. We are stopped by a woman along the way.

"Mr. Bilens!" she greets.

"Hello, Misako," he answers back politely, "Fancy seeing you here. This is my family. These are my kids Kai and Nya. Kids, meet Misako, the government representative for Fire,"

"Hello," we say in unison.

"Well, they seem absolutely lovely. I must go now. The ceremony is about to start. I wish you the best of luck," she replies. I already don't trust her. I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't seem pleased with our family.

We sit down in our seats, and Misako comes out, getting the biggest applause from our faction.

"Thank you. We are gathered here today for our beloved sixteen-year-olds, bridging their way from adolescent, to adulthood, and for them the choosing of the factions. They have taken their tests, and they each have a recommendation for a faction. Still, they can choose whatever they want, but the recommended faction will be what is best for our society. So, without further ado, let's begin,"

"Young, Matthew!"

They call out names in reverse alphabetical order. Matthew, a friend of mine, takes the knife a cuts a slit in his hand, dropping the fresh blood into the Elemental bowl. Well, he won't be leaving.

The bowls are arranged in a row. They each hold the element for every faction. Earth is dirt, Ice is ice, Lightning apparently does hold lightning, Fire holds fire, and Elemental holds all of them. My faction is the glue to all the factions, the piece that holds us all together, and I just might leave it.

"Watson, Serena!"

They call out names, but I'm drawing a blank. My mouth is filling with sawdust as the names come closer amd closer to my part of the alphabet.

"Smith, Abigail!"

She is a girl from Fire. I've met her a few times. Decent enough. She takes her blood and drops it not in her faction bowl, but in the Elemental one. Once the deed is done, her whole district goes into peril. She is now considered a traitor, never to return to her faction, shame brought to her family, all because she picks a different faction. Depressing story.

"McCord, Jade!"

My faction neighbor. My best friend. She thankfully drops her blood into our faction bowl. My brother and her still have a chance, for I know he will choose our faction.

Finally, they get to us.

"Bilens, Kai!"

My father gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, like he knows his son's about to leave him. My brother takes the knife, pricks his skin, and the blood rushes out. His eyes flit from bowl to bowl, until he finally stops at the Fire bowl. Oh, no Kai! Don't do it! Our parents can't lose both children! He does it anyway.

"Fire!" Misako announces, and that whole faction breaks into applause, whooping and clapping at their new member. I look to my parents. They try to keep straight faces, but their eyes tell a different story.

"Bilens, Nya!"

Now it's my turn to disappoint them.

I walk nervously up the stage, knowing this change my life forever. I make my way shakily to the platform as a gaze at the blade in front of me. I sigh. This is it.

I prick my skin quickly to shorten the burst of pain surrounding me, and the blood gushes out.

Elemental, Lightning, and Fire. What the hell do I do?

Cross Fire off the list. My parents wouldn't want that and neither would I. Just listen to what Gail said Nya. Follow what is best for you. Think it through.

I am not selfless, and I am not brave, but I go with my gut and my gut is telling me...

Lightning.

The second my blood is in their they announce my transfer. I look to my parents and they're not completely furious.

I take my seat between two Lightning-borns as they call the next name. I may be a transfer, but this is MY choice.

Life will be fun from here.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Look, I updated! Yay! I am really, really hyper today. I am sooo excited for more Ninjago coming up, and for my spring break! (We haven't had it yet.) I might post chapter 4 next week if I'm not busy. Anyways, please review! Your opinions matter!**

**~electricblue1214**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Choosing Ceremony is over. The Lightning get up and cheer excitedly, their fists in the air and the hollering echo through the hallow hallway.

I need one last look from my parents before I leave, turning to my mother and father with a look of sorrow. Yet, they both give me a look of compassion and grace, leaving me quite confused. I take one last look at my brother, his amber eyes looking straight into my brown orbs, a small grin on his face. Then he is pulled into a sea of red, and he is gone.

I should be gone too, so I follow the wave of blue to the subway stop. The train rushes by us, not coming to any sort of stop at all. I see the Lightning-born initiates sprint after the train, jumping on and helping each other up. The rest of the transfers see it too, so we bolt for it. If we don't catch this train, no faction for us.

"We have to jump to get on this thing?" the boy behind me complains, panting and wheezing already.

"Yeah," I reply breathlessly. Man, I am really out of shape.

"That's it. I'd rather be factionless than dead," he shouts, stopping abruptly and letting the girl in front of him catch up. For some weird reason, I'm towards the front.

"Jump!" a voice calls to me, "I got you!" An Ice girl, about the same height as me with long, straight, white locks and emerald green eyes extends her hand out on the train. How did she make it up by herself? I don't exactly need help but I might miss this train if I do.

"C'mon!" she shouts at me. I take her hand and she pulls me up.

"Thanks," I say, extending out my hand, "Nya,"

"Madison," she greets. We both look out at the initiates who did not make it, either they didn't want to, like that boy, or they just couldn't run fast enough and pull themselves up.

"What made you choose Lightning?" she asks me.

"I don't know," I reply, "I just went with my gut,"

"I hear from the Lightning-borns at school that they have a really cute instructor," she remarks, making me laugh.

"I bet they do," I laugh.

The sounds of opening subway doors surprises me. I watch the Lightning-borns, confident, not scared as hell, jump off and land on a specific building's roof, landing steadily on their feet. Some of the transfers land in very...painful positions. Our bodies are not used to this kind of physical activities. I look to Madison, who has the same expression on her face as me.

"Together?" she asks, grasping my hand. I nod in reply. "One. Two. Three!" We jump off, keeping our eyes peeled open to where we would land. We land on hard, grainy, gravel, leaving a fewgashes on our skin. I look at her and we stand up, making our way towards the group.

"Hey, look," a boy from Fire says, pointing at us, "I never thought an Elemental could join Lightning. Ia that even in your set of rules, Elemental?" Ouch.

"Cut the crap, Adam! No one needs your know-it-all remarks!" Madison retorts. Adam. One of the biggest jerks in our school. I can't freaking stand him.

All the chatter is broken when an instructor stands on the ledge.

"Hey!" he bellows. "Cut the crap! My name is Eli. Today, you have chosen Lightning out of the five factions. I don't know why, but this was you choice. Lightning show no fear. Nada. Zilch. To prove you are truly worthy, you will jump. Off this building and into that hole. Whoever cannot do this may leave now. So, who's going first?"

Are the Lightning crazy? We're going to kill ourselves! Oh, well. This is not the way for me to end.

"I'll go first," I murmur. I hear gasps from all over.

I stand up on the ledge, looking down. It's a five story jump. Oh gosh. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Oh, crap.

"C'mon, Elemental, I only have the rest of my life to live!" Eli shouts.

"Yeah, Elemental, c'mon. Are you scared?" Adam sneers. Damn him!

I jump.

I feel weightless, screaming my head off in fear, then in pleasure. This is amazing! I realize I'm falling past the hole already, so I brace myself for impact. But it never comes. My fall is broken by a net. A net! Oh!

"Let's get you down from there," a man says. I roll to the edge, sit up, and jump out. I turn to the man who let me free. Blue eyes, auburn hair, damn, he's cute! Though he looks like he's older than me, seventeen or eighteen. Dang.

I stare into those blue irises of his, a gentle smile on his face.

"What's your name?" he asks gently.

"Nya," I reply.

"First jumper: Nya!" he announces. I get cheers from the whole faction, and I can't stop smiling. I could get used to life like this.

I hear another scream and a bang from the net. I smile. Madison, jumping right after me.

"Welcome, Lightning," I greet her.

"Right back at you," she smiles.

"Well, I see you two already know each other. Anyways, nice to meet you. I'm Jay, your instructor. See you guys tomorrow," he greets before walking off. I sigh.

"I told you he was cute," Madison remarks.

"Shut up," I tell her. We take our seats at the table and watch the rest, or most of the initiates jump down from the nets, laughing at some. Adam ends up jumping down, disappointing both of us.

"How did you know him?" I ask, "He's from Fire,"

"He sat next to me in Chemistry at school. Damned jerk, that's for sure," she explains.

Three more people join us at our table. They introduced themselves as Cole, Victoria, and Alex. We have intriguing conversations until the Lightning leader makes an appearance.

"Welcome, initiates! We are glad you are here today! We have a total of sixty initiates, twenty-five new! Welcome back, Lightning-borns! And good luck new Lightnings! Training starts tomorrow, so I suggest you prepare. We will see you soon," he announces.

"Okay," Jay says, "Lightning-borns, follow Eli, transfers, follow me,"

I'm wondering what happens next.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So, another chapter completed. I want to say thank you to you people for still sticking to this story and reading it. **

**I want to thank Determine Artist for creating Madison and winning the OC contest. Thanks for your entry! I honestly didn't know what to do with her character. **

**Also, I am only doing my version to this book. There will not be sequel to this. I spend a lot of time with this and Back to the Games I barely focus on my original stories, so sorry. I still hope you can enjoy this story while it lasts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't kill me.**

**~electricblue1214**


End file.
